Quand le Warlock part en chasse
by kagura2409
Summary: Défi, mais je ne sais plus de qui! Alec danse, boit, et danse encore, mais avec n'importe qui! Alors Magnus décide de lui sauver la vie, et en profite pour l'attacher à son lit... OS PWP Slash!


Défi de je ne sais plus trop qui, (désolée... ), qui commence à dater un petit peu et que je n'ai pas retrouvé dans mes reviews... Et je suis vraiment désolée, mais je n'ai vraiment pas la motivation d'aller farfouiller dans mes 350 MP aujourd'hui -" Je me souviens juste qu'il s'agissait d'un Malec, ou "Alec picole et commence à danser avec n'importe qui, Magnus l'attrape et l'attache au lit", donc voilà, ça a donné ça^^"

Si la personne qui m'a lancé ce défi veut bien se signaler, cela me permettrait de lui rendre tout le crédit de l'inspiration qu'elle m'a donné^^

Bisous à toutes \o/

* * *

Magnus buvait pensivement son cocktail en regardant Alec Lightwood se déhancher sur la piste de danse de son appartement…

Il n'avait pas pu résister.

Ce mioche était définitivement trop sexy !

Du coup, dès que Clary et son crétin blond étaient partis, en emmenant malheureusement le jeune Lightwood et le reste de leur troupe, -le rat et la poufiasse-, il s'était dépêché de planifier l'organisation d'une autre fête.

Et cette fois ci, il leur avait envoyé une invitation personnelle, soit-disant pour garder de bonnes relations avec Clary…

Lui, Magnus Bane, Grand Warlock de Brooklyn, avait invité des _Shadowhunter_ à sa fête…

Il se faisait vieux…

Et apparemment, il se sentait seul.

Bref. Vu l'était actuel des choses, il était évident que le beau brun au yeux bleus, fruit de toutes ses convoitises, était pendu au basques d'un abruti qui n'avait d'yeux que pour Clary.

Clary, elle, s'accrochait autant à Jace que Jace à elle. Soit. Au moins, il n'aurait pas de rival de ce côté là. Le rat bavait sur Clary, ce qui l'arrangeait aussi. Pas qu'il ait la moindre chance avec elle, vampire ou non, mais c'était toujours ça de moins dans le paysage…

Ce qui l'embêtait, c'est que la poufiasse, comme le crétin blond, semblaient persuadés que son brun était incapable d'arriver à quoi que ce soit tout seul. Et comme Alec ne faisait rien pour démentir, non seulement il passait vraiment pour un incapable, mais en plus, son adoration sans borne pour Jace Wayland le rendait malheureux comme les pierres…

Il allait se débrouiller pour que ça change. Et d'ailleurs, cette adoration et le fait qu'il soit aussi malheureux, là, maintenant, tout de suite, ça allait lui servir.

Parce que Jace venait de se tirer pour faire du gringue à une jolie créature à la peau verte et que Alec, de dépit, venait d'attraper un troisième verre au hasard sur un plateau qui passait. Fort heureusement, il avait tout de même eu la présence d'esprit de vérifier qu'il n'était pas bleu… Le jeune brun croisa le regard réprobateur de sa sœur, qui tenta de lui prendre son verre. Il lui fit un doigt d'honneur, esquiva habilement son bras et s'enfonça un peu plus loin dans la foule qui grouillait sur la piste…

Magnus ricana. L'espace d'un bref, très bref instant, ses iris s'illuminèrent de jaune et ses pupilles s'allongèrent comme celles d'un chat. Alec Lightwood attribua probablement le bref éclair argenté de sa boisson aux lumières stroboscopiques, lança un coup d'œil à Jace, -qui semblait se lancer dans des fouilles archéologiques à coup de langue dans la cavité buccale de sa compagne- et but cul sec…

Dix minutes plus tard, il se frottait contre un loup-garou par derrière et un vampire par devant, pendant qu'un incube se se demandait comment se joindre à la fête…

Il avait peut être un peu forcé la dose. Il avait toujours bien contrôlé ses sorts aphrodisiaques, mais peut être que son empressement à avoir ce jeune canon dans son lit lui avait donné la main un peu lourde ?

Ni une, ni deux, en quelques secondes il fut sur la piste, et fit comprendre à ses invités que le jeune homme était prit. Et il allait vraiment finir par l'être dans tous les sens du terme si il continuait à se frotter contre lui…

Il attrapa Alec Lightwood par le col et le traîna hors de la piste, sans faire attention à la poufiasse qui les regardait d'un air inquiet. Il lui lança un sort qui la figea sur place puis, ayant traîné le jeune homme jusque à son lit, il l'y jeta, attacha ses poignets aux barreaux et verrouilla la porte. Il avait définitivement eu la main lourde, mais bizarrement, ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça…

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent une nouvelle fois de jaune et brillèrent d'une lueur carnassière : le Warlock était en chasse, et il avait trouvé sa proie…

Sur le lit, Alec se tortillait en gémissant d'une manière fort alléchante. Magnus s'empressa de s'asseoir à califourchon sur son entrejambe érigée, et but à la source le gémissement qui s'échappa des lèvres de son compagnon. Alexander Lightwood était définitivement un délice…

Magnus se redressa et commença lentement à onduler des hanches. Alec gémit et accompagna le mouvement en haletant. Le Warlock se débarrassa rapidement de son T-shirt et releva celui d'Alec pour aller mordiller ses tétons. Son beau shadowhunter donna un coup de hanches en avant qui le décolla du matelas…

Zone sensible. C'était noté.

Magnus aurait aimé tenir un minimum, mais le jeune éphèbe entre ses cuisses mettait ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Il se dépêcha d'enlever son short en jean qui frottait désagréablement contre son érection. Il ne mettait jamais de caleçon, il ne trouvait pas ça très utile… Et Alec, à en juger par son gémissement de dépit et d'envie, semblait penser la même chose…

Bon prince, Magnus lui enleva son jean et son sous-vêtement. Et lorsqu'il intercepta le regard gourmand du jeune homme, il s'empressa de lui présenter son érection. Alec le prit en bouche d'une façon un peu maladroite. Si il courait après Jace Wayland, sans doute était-il vierge. Parfait, Magnus n'aurait donc aucune difficulté à lui faire oublier le blond !

Alec ne pouvait guère prendre d'initiatives dans cette position et Magnus ne voulait pas qu'il en prenne. Aussi, il allait et venait dans sa bouche sans s'embarrasser d'un quelconque sentiment de gêne. Le shadowhunter gémissant n'en était plus à ça prêt de toute façon…

Par contre, dès que sa langue commença à prendre plus d'assurance et à se faire trop agile, Magnus se retira, et prépara le jeune homme avec deux doigts lubrifiés par une potion aphrodisiaque qui promettait de lui faire voir des étoiles. Alec gémissait, ses hanches se soulevaient, son regard se révulsait et il ne semblait rien attendre plus que de sentir Magnus en lui.

Bien vite, le Warlock accéda à sa requête et s'enfonça dans sa délicieuse chaleur. Alec se tendit. La potion faisant parfaitement son office, Magnus ne prit guère la peine de le laisser s'habituer à son intrusion, et il commença aussitôt un va et viens soutenu. Alec soupira de plaisir et bientôt, ses hanches partirent à la rencontre de celles de Magnus. Mais la main du Warlock qui enserrait sa verge, associée à la potion aphrodisiaque ne lui laissaient guère de répit, et bien vite, il rendit les armes, entraînant avec lui son compagnon improvisé dont les yeux brillèrent une nouvelle fois de jaune pendant quelques secondes…

Mais les effets de la potion n'étaient pas terminés, et lorsque, quelques heures plus tard, Alec rejoignit sa sœur toujours figée, ainsi que Jace et Clary qui tentaient d'y remédier, sa main dans sa poche enserra un petit morceau de papier avec un numéro de téléphone…

Des étoiles plein les yeux, il laissa sa sœur statufiée au milieu de la piste de danse et rentra tranquillement chez lui en flânant sous le ciel nocturne. Si il avait su qu'en se rendant à cette fête il allait se faire droguer par un Warlock possessif et en chaleur qui lui offrirait la meilleure nuit de sa vie, il n'aurait pas autant rechigné à venir…


End file.
